


Daybreak Breaks Me Too

by LutenaitMagic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Time Traveler Ranboo, tftsmp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutenaitMagic/pseuds/LutenaitMagic
Summary: Everything here was so beautiful, so extravagant. Except him. The butler, the commoner, the lower.But he still found a friend that reminded him too much of someone he lost, someone he hoped to get back doing this.So he'd tell her, he tell her his sorrows without telling her.And see where they ended up.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & Crumb Cuptoast, Ranboo & Lyaria | Nihachu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Daybreak Breaks Me Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CitrusButItsCharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusButItsCharlie/gifts).



> practice fic! I wanted to practice description and movement (specifically dancing) so here! A fic about Ranboo as Ranbutler (TIME TRAVELER) meeting Lyaria and remembering Niki, someone he lost. And so Lyaria becomes the moonlit reminder of the hell that the SMP becomes. 
> 
> no songs for this cause I wrote it in class on my phone.
> 
> ALSO GIFTED FIC!! For my wonderful moot, my platonic valentine! You are lovely and even though you make fun of me I still love you! (/p) I have no idea I have never gifted focs before so bear with me.

Ranboo sighed, leaning further against the railing. His arms were already dangling over it, but he moved more of himself over too. He shut his eyes tight, keeping quiet. Just don’t do anything, and he’d be fine. He jumped at a tap on his shoulder, smiling with relief when he saw who it was. 

“Hello! I never caught your name.” Lyaria smiled, bowing her head slightly. Ranboo did the same, cocking his head as he watched the sky. “Ranboo.” He said. She laughed lightly as he looked to the side, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “Don’t laugh.” He muttered, and she smiled. “Sorry, that was unthoughtful of me. I like your name, it suits you.” 

Ranboo grinned, still staring up at the stars. He ignored the small meow that came from the ground until Lyaria asked “Is that your cat?” She pointed to the ground at the small white cat with brown and orange markings. “Mhm!” He hummed, leaning over to pick them up. 

“This is Crumb!” He exclaimed, the small cat meowing as though to confirm. “She comes with me everywhere, doesn’t let me leave her somewhere.” He smiled, and Lyaria grinned too. She reached out to stroke the top of Crumb’s head. She purred, and both laughed. 

Ranboo set Crumb back down on the ground, and she scampered off into the darkness. Lyaria turned to Ranboo, reaching out to grab his hand. He let her, forcing himself not to flinch away and just  _ run. _ He wasn’t going to let himself get attached to her the same way he’d gotten attached to  _ everyone else on the SMP and they’d all betrayed him.  _

_ He’d betrayed them all.  _

She forced him to look her in the eyes, and he did. He took a deep breath before, but still let her lead him on. She threw herself into his arms, catching him off guard. “Are you alright?” She asked as Ranboo wrapped his arms around her. “Why do you ask?” He hugged her close to his chest, and she buried her head in his shoulder. 

“You’re standing out here, alone in the cold, just staring at the sky.” Lyaria whispered, her chin now resting on his shoulder. She stared up into his eyes and he couldn’t help but glance away. “I like the cold.” Ranboo replied, smiling up at the sky. The moon had finally risen over the trees, moonlight shining down on them. 

“And the sky is beautiful, why wouldn’t I look at it?” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “But are you okay?” She asked, and he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m alright.” 

“I don’t believe you.” She muttered, and Ranboo sighed. He grabbed her hand again and spun her around, smiling. “Why do I have to be okay?” He questioned, settling a hand on her waist to just sway them gently. 

“Why aren’t you okay?” She shot back, the moonlight lighting up her face. Ranboo could see the delicate detailing of her mask, a light blue with what looked to be diamonds and strings of silver littering it, a stark contrast to his own simply black one, with a single emerald and ruby on either side. 

“What’s wrong with not being okay?” He continued their small argument, spinning her around again. “Again, why aren’t you okay?” He slowed them down at the gentleness in her voice. “What’s wrong.” 

Ranboo brought them back to simply swaying slowly, keeping his eyes cast towards the ground. He could feel Lyaria’s gaze on him, and it made him all the more uncomfortable. “A lot, if I’m being honest.” He sighed as she rested her head on his chest. 

“Do you want to talk about any of it?” She kept her voice quiet, gentle. Genuine. He looked up at the sky again, eyes tracing every detail that he somehow knew so well. He’d been here before. “If I did I’d screw something up here.” Ke kept his voice just as quiet, but any sense of gentleness was nonexistent. His voice was cold, empty. 

“How?” Ranboo admired the way she was able to keep calm and still seem to care even after he had so harshly told her something he shouldn’t have. Lyaria stepped to the side, now stepping back and forth and pulling him with her. 

“All pointless things.” He smiled, quickening his own steps. She caught up, a small smirk on her face. “Things that’ll break me more, hurt me worse.” He shrugged, flipping them both around so he was closer to the railing again. 

“You don’t seem broken.” Lyaria pointed out, nodding her head at him. He smiled sadly, moving his feet fast. “Looks can be deceiving, m’lady.” He grinned, twirling her a few times. “They always are.” 

“That’s not good life advice to follow.” She shook her head, slowing them to a stop. “Who told you that? Billiam?” She clicked her tongue, and Ranboo frowned. “Someone similar to Billiam, I’d say.” He quickly brightened up again, smiling at her. 

"But you say you are broken, or that whatever this is would 'break you more' or 'hurt you worse'. I don't understand." She shook her head again, cocking her head at his dark chuckle. 

"I'm not broken, persay, rather cracked and chipped. It's like a glass dish. The surface of the dish can crack a bit, or small bits of it could chip off, and it would still be usable." Ranboo explained,the sad smile on his face a bit unnerving. 

"That still doesn't sound nice." Lyaria whispered, lightly blue eyes piercing his soul. "But how have you cracked? What happened?" His own green and red eyes stared up at the mansion. He turned her around, and she looked up at it too. "You're looking right at it. Well, part of it at least." 

Her mouth fell open, and she shivered. The cold must've finally been getting to her, as she exhaled deeply. Ranboo took her hand, gently leading her down the stairs. "Let's go back inside, I think it's getting a bit too cold out." The two laughed lightly, Crumb bounding up to them too as she followed them into the mansion. 

He ducked his head into the ballroom for a moment, leading Lyaria up the stairs. Crumb cocked her head at them, and Ranboo only nodded before she scampered off again. "There's a glass cased balcony up here, so we can still watch the stars." He grinned, and she smiled, rolling her eyes. 

She spoke between light giggles, eyes shut tight as he led her on. "You really like to watch the sky, don't you?" "Back to this again, huh?" He shot back, grinning as they reached the balcony. 

They could still hear the loud music that played from the ballroom, though neither moved to dance with it. "Tell me what really happened though, please." Any joyous tone to Lyaria's voice had disappeared, now laced with concern. 

"How long do I have?" Ranboo still kept a playful tone, but the weight of what he said was still there. "All the time in the world." She sounded desperate, and he could only sigh. "I have to leave at some point. Twelve, exactly. That's when I have to go." 

"Is that a reference to  _ Cinderella _ ? She sounded annoyed, but her voice was still soft. A small smirk grazed his lips, and he nodded. "In a way. You do look a lot like Cinderella, and that is a compliment." He motioned to her light blue dress and the white detailing that littered it.

She sighed, muttering a thanks. "But if you want to know…" Ranboo trailed off, refusing to make eye contact with her. "You remind me of someone. An old friend of mine." He smiled wistfully, and Lyaria perked up with curiosity. 

"Her name was Niki, and she was a close friend. Almost like a sister to me." He took a heavy breath. "What happened to her?" Lyaria asked, squeezing Ranboo's hand. 

"She slowly went insane. She never ate, didn't really speak to anyone. I talked to her once after, and it was only so we could apologize for something." Lyaria fell against him, wrapping her arms around him. 

He did the same, pulling her closer. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. That's horrible." "It's alright, I promise. I can fix it all later." Ranboo said quietly, gazing over to the person in the corner of the room. 

"How?" She asked, tightening her grip. "When I go back. I said I'd leave at twelve, yes? Look at the clock." She glanced up at the clock, and felt his arms fall from around her. One hand fell onto the hilt of a sword that hung from his belt, the other falling at his side. 

Ranboo gave a small smile, whispering "I'm sorry, you live on, I promise." repeatedly. 

And the sword was removed from it's case and plunged through her heart. The last thing she saw was a teary eyed Ranboo with a small smile on his face, his eyes both glowing, one red, one green, as he seemingly faded out of existence. 

And she collapsed, opening her eyes only to find herself back in the ballroom. She looked around frantically, ignoring the concerned and confused questions from the other nobles. 

She looked over in the corner, spotting Ranboo there. Crumb was nowhere to be seen, and she realized it then, when Ranboo looked right at her. 

His eyes were both green. 

Ranboo was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> TWITTER: @Lutenait  
> 


End file.
